The Future that Never Was
by ness2k6
Summary: This is the story of the epic battle between the horror that was the androids and the Z warriors. PG for swearing... raise it to PG-13 at chapter 3
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ at all. It's all made by Akira Toriyami and this disclaimer applies to all the following chapters/.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Future That Never Was  
  
By: ness2k6  
  
Chapter 1: Horror Begins  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inflicted with the cruel and incurable heart virus, the Earth's savior Son Goku lost his life. This death would affect all of Goku's loved ones and the entire planet in due time. Good-bye Son Goku... :'o(  
  
"Kakarot...why did you have to go? You left...now I will have no chance at defeating you. You fool! You let yourself get killed by a stupid heart virus...it was because you knew that I was going to beat you. You bastard. WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" the low intimidating voice yelled as a golden aura erupted from him.  
  
"Chi Chi I am truly sorry about this, and even though Vegeta has a strange way of showing it he is sorry as well." Bulma said in a soothing voice to the crying Chi Chi. "Why did he have to die Bulma? Angels aren't supposed to die like that!!!" the black haired woman said in between sobs. "I don't know Chi Chi...I really don't know"  
  
...Even though this day was horrible. It was only a foreshadowing of the events that were to come. Three months from this day on an island 9 miles southwest of South City, the Earth was plunged into an age of darkness that would not soon end. Two androids that have unimaginable power have surfaced and it is up to the Z warriors to stop them.  
  
"VEGETA!!!! There is something or someone attacking South City!!! It's all over the news!" screamed the impatient Bulma. "Hehe...good. Finally a chance to test my new Supersaiyan powers." stated the arrogant Saiyan. "Well hurry up and get there!!! They are saying over three hundred people are dead!!! So get your Supersaiyan butt over there now!!!! They need your help!" she yelled again. Vegeta didn't pay any attention to this as he was sensing the energies of Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien zooming towards one direction from different spots. "Fools...don't they realize that I ,the prince of all Saiyans, am the only one who can defeat whatever it is...hehe" said the saiyan prince with his trademark grin. Vegeta then took off in the same direction that Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin were headed.  
  
...Meanwhile at the exact place of attack the androids were still demonstrating their evil. "Well 18 these humans are definitely no fun at all. They are too weak to even pose a challenge to us." said the black haired and blue eyed boy with a bandana around his neck. (bandana not scarf!)"Well they're humans 17...it's not like we could expect much from the likes of them." replied the beautiful blonde girl. "If your looking for a thrill...why not try taking on someone who can defend themself?" growled a coarse voice from behind. "Well, well it's Piccolo..."started 17 "I thought you would never get here.""H...How do you know who I am?" asked the startled Namek. "We know all about you...including how weak you are."  
  
  
  
R&R okay? I won't make anymore chapters unless you people like it. 


	2. Arrogance Arrives: Vegeta is a Supersaiy...

Well, I know my first chapter was a little short so I'm givin ya more in this one. I hope you all enjoy it. Sadly it's the longest chapter I have ever written.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Title: The Future that Never Was  
  
By: ness2k6  
  
Chapter 2: Arrogance Arrives: Vegeta's a Supersaiyan!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Tien and Krillin, stay out of this until I say so!" Piccolo ordered as he threw off his cape and hat type thingy (someone tell me what the hell that is please) Tien and Krillin both nodded simultaneously.  
  
Piccolo began to power up quickly, blasting into the familiar white aura. His ki shot up at a great speed. The sight of all this death of innocent people angered him greatly. This wasn't right, and now these two would pay for it. Both androids gave each other a smirk, as if talking to each other.  
  
18 stepped forward, as if challenging the powerful Namek. Piccolo was more than happy to oblige. He dropped back into a fighting stance, not exactly knowing how powerful his foe was. It was strange to him. Not being able to sense his oponents energy. It gave him an un-easy feeling that he couldn't explain. He didn't like it, but he had to fight. Piccolo didn't know that they were androids therefore they didn't emit ki that could be sensed.  
  
Apparently, for the blonde beauty this little wait had been enough. She charged at Piccolo and used a flurry of punches and kicks. The skilled Namek blocked every one of these attacks with ease and then started with an offense of his own. The gorgeous android showed her skill and power by blocking all of Piccolo's attacks with ease as well. The pair's duel seemed like poetry in motion as the fight continued. Punches, kicks, and chops flew through the air as if coreographed by a professional. Both fighters began to levitate to about 10 feet above the ground, but continued their incredible duel. Piccolo knew that this was to his advantage though. He was a much better fighter in the air. Just as he expected, within a few interchanges of attacks Piccolo landed a hit!  
  
He drilled the android in the gut, but instead of feeling the usual crackle and snap of impact... all Piccolo felt was... well something like hitting a solid wall. The Namek decided not to waste any time by thinking about this and pounded her in the head with his elbow. The beautiful girl was sent plummeting to the ground with a crash!  
  
On impact a large dust cloud went up, blinding the others. 17 gave a reaction that was somewhat strange. Instead of looking at all worried a wide grin spread accross his face. It seemed as if he enjoyed watching his sister get pounded. He wouldn't let her forget about this. He loved ragging on her about stuff (but don't all brothers love to rag on their sisters about stuff?)  
  
When 18 emerged from the dust cloud her expression had changed. Her cocky smirk was gone and she had furrowed her brow. She was giving Piccolo a glare of pure hatred. Her clothes were torn and her pride was severely dented. Also she knew 17 wasn't going to let her forget it. That was all she would allow. She made the huge mistake of under estimating Piccolo. Now she was ready to raise her power and destroy that jerk for messing her look up (girls and the way they look haha!!! No offense ladies :-D) Her hair started to sway as she powered up and prepared for the kill.  
  
All though 18 wanted to fight it would have to wait. For a familiar ebony haired saiyan arrived on the scene. He drilled both androids with a swift kick. Vegeta landed and watched, just as he had calculated both androids collided and fell to the ground. He then locked on his trademark smirk. The saiyan prince truly was something to behold. He was power packed and absolutely dripping of arrogance.  
  
The rest of the Z warriors either gasped or uttered Vegeta silently. "So... which one of these fools do I send to hell first?" the saiyan stated sarcastically. He was more cocky than he had ever been before.  
  
The two androids got up and dusted off. "You want him 17?" she started "Cuz I wasn't quite finished with the green one as of yet." "Yeah sure 18 whatever." the powerful android said with a wide smile. He definitely loved fighting, especially when it was an actual challenge. Vegeta sneered and prepared to transform into a supersaiyan. "This is going to be great!" the powerful saiyan thought to himself.  
  
"You really should have stayed home Vegeta... you could have lived longer." said the confident android. Vegeta almost got distracted by the foolish android's remark. How could he know Vegeta. Oh well it didn't matter anyway. In a few moments the fool would be dead. Vegeta was a pro. at this stuff. No stupid psychic moron was going to ruin his moment.  
  
The saiyan powered up as his grin widened. He thought about what to say as he powered up. "No, fool it was your mistake to even show up here. Now your going to DIE!!!!" Vegeta screamed as golden energy surrounded him and he transformed into a supersaiyan. Rocks were chipped and pieces of broken building shot up into the air as the power emitting from Vegeta grew.  
  
Both the android's eyes widened, as did the Z fighters. Vegeta took their surprise and reveled in it. To him, this was the greatest moment of his life. He was showing his true power. As if that wasn't enough his saiyan instincts were kicking in. He wanted nothing more than to fight... no, not just fight, but destroy and kill this young punk. Not only would this battle show Vegeta's awesome powers, but 17 was going to serve as a replacement Goku. Vegeta fell back into a stance and prepared to block or dodge. Usually he'd launch an attack, but he was busy reveling in his new powers.  
  
"Well this is certainly an impressive new talent Vegeta.... but can it save you?" the android gave no chance for the arrogance filled saiyan to reply. He charged the prince and the battle began. It just started as a match of punches and kicks that quickly went to the air. 17 was better than his sister at arial combat. Nothing was too extreme or too fast. Each warrior testing the other's limits. Unbeknownst to the android though, Vegeta was still holding back the lion share of his power. 17 pulled back a fist and swung. However, instead of htting a saiyan, 17 swiped at the air. "Huh? Where'd he ARGH!!!!!!" The android was sent plummeting to the ground. Vegeta then landed and quickly buried his fist into the android's gut. 17 spat up a dark crimson substance before getting slammed into the ground once more.  
  
17 looked up in disbelief. "H... how? Our data shows that there is no possible way you could be this strong." the surprised android managed to stammer. Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "Fool... maybe your data might have been sufficient about 6 months ago. However, you prepared for a fight with Vegeta... am I right?" snickered the prince. "Y... your not Vegeta???" asked the downright scared android. "No..." Vegeta started with a snear ,"I am Supersaiyan Vegeta."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
So....what'd ya think? ARGH! my hands are tired from all this typing. R&R please...it will only be continued if I get a certain ammount of reviews. 


	3. Violence Begins: The Androids True Power

I know some of this isn't going with what really happened in the DBZ timeline, but I just can't imagine Vegeta geting whipped by anyone besides Frieza. So, in this chapter I am going to rate the story about PG-13 for some real violence.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Future that Never Was  
  
By: ness2k6  
  
Chapter 3: Violence Begins: The Androids True Power  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
18 looked on in absolute disbelief. She didn't know exactly how Vegeta could be so powerful. She did know that 17 wasn't using his full power as of yet so it wasn't too much to be concerned about. Or was it? Piccolo and the rest of the Z fighters were just as amazed at Vegeta's strength. They didn't think it possible for Vegeta to be a Supersaiyan, but now wasn't the time to worry about the Prince of arrogance. Piccolo still had a fight to deal with.  
  
He flew at the distracted 18 and landed a punch right to the face. He followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks that all hit their marks and cause minimal damge. Piccolo then drilled the beautiful android up into the air and fired three blasts at her. Two blasts hit and one missed. 18 was pissed as hell right now. This weakling had caught her off guard one time too many and she was going to kill him!  
  
She flew at him and started her assault. Punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, kcik. Her attacks all hit with deadly percision as Piccolo coughed up a purple substance. "Piccolo....NO!" Krillin said zooming in to help the Namek. Krillin was met with a swift kick in the jaw that sent him reeling. Tien couldn't watch anymore as his fighting sense caught him. However, as he tried to attack he was distracted by his best friend Chiaoutzu who just arrived. This is what he feared, Chiaoutzu was too weak to fight these monsters and he couldn't bear it if anything happened to him.  
  
"Chiaoutzu go HOME!!! It's too dangerous here little buddy!" Tien shouted at the pale faced little guy. "There is no way!!! I am fighting too Tien!" Chiaoutzu retorted. Krillin began to pull himself out of the building he crashed into and rubbed his jaw. He looked back to the spot where Piccolo and that pretty girl were and they were both gone. Tien noticed this as well and began to scan the area for ki that he could sense. He found them! Piccolo was getting beaten harshly. The android wasn't letting him recover from anything she threw at him. Each attack was taking it's toll on the Namek and he was almost done for.  
  
Piccolo landed on one knee and gasped for air. This was the first chance he'd gotten to even breathe, as the android was beating him unrelentlessly. He needed help or he was through. 18 looked at Piccolo with a huge grin on her face, she loved to kill and this was what she was about to do. She phazed out and appeared right in front of Piccolo. "Good bye!" she said throwing a punch to his gut. It penetrated and went straight through Picolo's body. She then pulled her arm back out of him as the purple blood spilled onto the ground making a small puddle. He wasn't dead though and she knew it. 18 aimed her hand at his head and fired. The blast decapitated Piccolo and blood poured from his neck.  
  
****************************  
  
At Kami's lookout the scene was grim. Kami had been in pain for the last several minutes and Mr. Popo was worried. "Popo look after the place for me...pl...ease. Good b... b...." Kami collapsed and died, while the same purple blood came from him. Even though he hadn't cut himself at all. "Kami... Kami no KAMIII!!!!" Mr. Popo said falling to the ground sobbing as his best friend passed away.  
  
****************************  
  
Back on Earth in the 439 east mountain district. Gohan was in a horrid mood. His over protective mother was keeping him home. He also had just sensed Piccolo's energy disperse completely, meaning only one thing. His sensai and best friend was gone. "Mom... I'm sorry I can't sit here doing nothing like I always do." Gohan said looking up to his mom with pleading eyes. "No Gohan I won't allow it! You staying here weather you like it or not!" Chi Chi yelled, dashing all of Gohan's hopes. Chi Chi was following Gohan all over the house, not letting him leave at all. At one point she had him chained to a metal bar. Even though he didn't want to upset his mom Gohan couldn't take anymore. He had let Piccolo die and that was all he could take. "Mom... I don't care what you say right now I have to go!" with that Gohan blasted off through the cieling while his mother wailed at him like a banshee from below. "I really am sorry mom."  
  
*****************************  
  
At the battle field the scene was just as bad. Disbelief and sorrow had just passed through Krillin, Tien, and Chiaoutzu. Now they were experiencing hate and anger that they had never felt before. 18 was loving this. The glares she was recieving right now were pure icy and venom filled. "Well aren't you going to attack?" she asked, readying herself for a barrage of attacks. All three warriors pumped up and began to emit ki. At one point Yamcha arrived, he had just built up the courage to show up. No one noticed because of the hate that they were feeling currently.  
  
Then, without warning, all four fighters attacked. Thier attacks were sloppy and full of anger. 18 managed to dodge them all with great ease. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity for an attack. After about a minute of watching these slow pokes swipe at her she attacked. 18 nailed the small pale one to the ground. She whipped around and kicked the short bald one, followed by a punch to the triclops's gut. Next she kicked the scarred one in the neck.  
  
She followed up with an assault on th small one. Several swift punches and kciks and the little fighter fell to the ground. "NO CHIAOUTZU!!!!!!" Tien yelled to no avail as 18 drove her foot through Chiaoutzu's chest. The rest of the Z warriors looked on in horror as a pool of crimson surrounded Chiaoutzu's body and 18 laughed. Tien's jaw dropped. His little budy was gone and could never be brought back.  
  
His anger unleashed and he glowed a bright golden color and exploded with energy. "Tien no you can't win!" Krillin said as the triclops flew towards 18. Tien threw attacks left and right, but not one hit. 18 was thoroghly amused as this weakling was giving her quite a show. This went on for about 2 minutes before the android got bored and threw an attack. A direct hit as she punched his face in, breaking his nose and jaw all at once. Blood ran out of his nose like a faucet. Tien stumbled backwards, knowing the inevitable fact that he couldn't win. This fact became all the more reality as 18 punched him in the neck and kicked him in the gut. The blow penetrated the skin as Tien coughed up an all too familiar crimson substance. He fell to the ground as his life bled away and he died.  
  
Unlike before, 18 gave no chance for the other two humans to mourn this. She drilled the scarrd one to the side and punched the monk with evil percision. Krillin flew back and landed on the ground. The evil machine then flew into the air and launched a blast at Krillin that hit right on the mark. It charred his flesh and took away his life. The horror set in on Yamcha as he realized he was the only one left. "No.... no I don't ant to die." he whimpered as the beautious villan landed with a grin. "Aww, poor baby... you scared???" 18 purred with a soothing voice. "Your a cutie too. Hehehe too bad huh?"  
  
By this point Yamcha was shaking with fear. He was about to die and he knew it. Just as she planned her beauty, seductive voice, and her strength had terrified the human beyond all belief. She then planted a kick in Yamcha's neck, breaking it in two. 18 wasn't finished, she planted her palm firmly into his chest. Yamcha fell, trying to get his breath back but he couldn't. All his ribbs were shattered and his neck was broken. She lowered her foot and put it under his chin. He looked up at her and was faced with her outreached palm. "3 2.......1 cya" 18 said coldly as she blew his head off.  
  
18 threw her head back and howled with laughter at this pathetic attempt to beat her. This was foolish, is this all the Earth had to offer her? Also, where was Goku. All of his friends showed up, but he didn't. Perhaps this great and powerful saiyan was nothing more than a pitiful coward. She decided to think about Goku later and see how 17 was doing.  
  
********************************  
  
About 15 feet from 18 Gohan was crying behind a short wall. He knew what would happen if he attacked, but he couldn't take it anymore. All of the sudden a voice came through Gohan's head. "Gohan! Don't! You cannot win no matter what. Just bide your time and wait until your stronger!" it was Piccolo's low voice that was coming through Gohan's mind. "It's.... Piccolo??? But your de.... dead." Gohan said in betwen sobs. Nothing more came through, but Gohan knew not to disobey his sensai.  
  
********************************  
  
"I see your little girlfriend has killed the rest of those fools. I say good riddence to those morons. I also see that she's not as weak as you are, you pathetic fool." said the saiyan prince as he punched 17 again. While 18 was killing the rest of the Z warriors Vegeta was giving 17 hell. The android had powered up to his maximum but couldn't make a dent in the powerful saiyan's defense. Vegeta was pounding him into the ground. Punch after punch and blast after blast, the android was being destroyed. The android was allready missing a finger on each hand and if it weren't for a nimble dodge he would be without a head. Right now all the android could do was dodge Vegeta and try to remain alive.  
  
"Allright I'm bored. Time for you to go android." said the saiyan prince with as a smirk spread on his face. He prepared a blast to end 17 for good, but was cut short by a kick thrown by 18. It sent Vegeta into a pile of rubble. "Someone had to wipe that pathetic smirk off of your ugly face." 18 said as she landed. She held out her hand and helped 17 to his feet.  
  
The pile of rubble exploded in a giant ball of golden energy as Vegeta powered up some more. Besides several punches from 17 this was the first hit that even damaged him. He was angry now. His pride had been dented greatly and now... the true battle would begin. 


	4. Destructive Battle: A New Flame is Born

All I can say for the author's note at the beginning of this chapter is... poor Vegeta....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Future that Never Was  
  
By: ness2k6  
  
Chapter 4: Destructive Battle: a New Flame is Born  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So.... a two on one fight huh? That isn't very fair." started the prince. "Why you'd need about five people to make this a fair battle." The androids gave each other a glance and prepared to attack. One of the androids was enough to deal with, but when they both combined thier powers they made a deadly team. Vegeta had allready figured this much and prepared for anything.  
  
The androids began the battle by launching two blasts at Vegeta. He dodged with ease and prepared to launch an attack of his own, but was caught a bit off guard by the two androids. They appeared behind Vegeta and started a punch and kick battle. The saiyan prince soon began to find it difficult against two. He could just barely follow both of their movements. After about 5 minutes he began to lose their movements completely and started to guess.  
  
It took another 3 minutes, but they got him. 18 landed a kick to the chest and 17 finished off with a double axe handle that sent Vegeta into the ground. Vegeta got up and kicked himself mentally. How could he allow this to happen. Whatever it was, a fluke or anything else Vegeta was not going to let this happen again. "Time to use my full strength..."  
  
Vegeta sneered at the androids as his muscles tightened. This was it, the heat of battle that he loved. Energy flared around him as he began to power up. "You two are very strong.... but you still don't have a chance against me." Vegeta started "You see, you have yet to experience my true powers. I'm not yet at my full potential." This comment gave a mixed reaction. 17 had hardly been able to scratch Vegeta at this level and he still had more... how could this be? 18 on the other hand was intruiged. She had fought nothing but weaklings all day and she wanted a challenge.  
  
***********************************  
  
Gohan had stopped crying at this point and was wondering whether or not to go and help Vegeta. He thought about what the right thing to do was and he remembered what Piccolo had told him earlier. He decided to watch and see exactly how strong Vegeta had gotten. All he could do was hope, hope that Vegeta's strength was enough to destroy the androids.  
  
***********************************  
  
The saiyan prince let out a furious scream as he realeased his full energy. The light blinded both androids and sent them back several feet. A minute passed and Vegeta was finished. "Time to take out the trash...." he thought to himself with a smirk. With that he charged at them. A quick punch to 18 sent her back so he could launch several attacks on 17. One, two, three punches all hit. He turned back to face 18 and fired a blast at her that hit. Vegeta whipped around and landed a kick to 17's chin that sent him flying. Back to the girl.  
  
He started a punching and kciking duel with 18 that lasted about five seconds before he landed a kick to her chest and then an axehandle that sent her to the ground. This strategy was working, keeping the two separated was the key to victory. He flew up quickly and launched a barrage of fireballs to the ground trying just to distract the pair. 17 flew out of the smoke first, but was met by a fist to the face that sent him back to the ground where he collided with his sister. "Get off of me you moron!!" she shrieked standing to her feet. "Well if you would learn to move you idiot!" 17 quickly retored. "Children, Children you should learn to focus on more important matters... like ME!!!!!" Vegeta drilled 17 and then kicked 18 in the back. He thought of his next move, 17 was almost done for so he'd focus on him and then blast him to hell.  
  
Vegeta blasted 18 to keep her down for a while. Then he turned his attention to the boy. "Time to die fool!" the saiyan prince said flying above 17. He launched 3 blasts into the dazed android, all causing sufficient damage. Vegeta landed and planted his foot squarely in 17's solarplexes. The android flew into a wall and tried to get up for air, but was nailed in the face and then in the stomach once more. The saiyan prince then used the android's face as a punching bag. He landed 15 punches before kicking him again and sending him through the wall. He knew to watch for 18. Just as he thought she appeared behind him. Vegeta whipped around and kicked her in the gut and then punched her pretty little face in.  
  
Vegeta then grabbed her arm and threw her through the same wall that 17 went through. Again the two androids collided with each other. "Hey ya dumb shit watch it!!!!" the annoyed 17 said as he stood up again. "What did you just call me you imobile little GRARGHG!!!!!!" Vegeta sidekicked her in the head and sent her flying upwards. "Boy your girlfriend seems like a real bitch." he said with a grin. "You don't know the half of it." 17 said falling into a stance preparing for anything. This time though it was Vegeta who was caught off guard.  
  
18 came through the cieling and kicked him in the top of his head. This knocked him down and surprised him. Now the two androids began to attack as a team. It was staying at a standstill. Neither side was winning in the furious pucnh and kick duel. Vegeta couldn't keep this up much longer though and he knew it.  
  
17 landed a punch to his face and then 18 slammed her foot in his gut. Next came a flurry of punches from both androids that all drilled thier marks. Vegeta tripped over a rock and then flew off in the separate direction of the androids. He needed to regroup. The saiyan prince turned around and fired blasts at both of the androids. Instead of knocking them off course the blasts were easily blocked. "What the hell?" Vegeta couldn't wonder this anymore because he was met with a punch to his face and then a kcik to the back. As he fell he was shot with 8 blasts and began to fall to the ground smoking fom the fire power in the blasts. When he landed he looked up and wondered where the hell all this power came from. He had no more time to think because 17 landed and put his hand to Vegeta's chest and blasted him again.  
  
This couldn't be happening he silently thought to himself. He was doing so good, but now they were tearing him to pieces. Vegeta then looked up into the sky and there they were. Both laughing at him. This was so infuriating. Then he saw it. Both androids turned into forms of Goku. Electricity formed around the prince and then golden energy flared up. He screamed with rage and flew throught the air at the androids/Goku.  
  
As he was flying his rage enveloped him and he didn't see that the two androids were powering up energy blasts in thier hands. Gohan began to yell, "Vegeta no!!! Turn back get away!! NOOOO!!!!!!" but it was too late. The androids fired their blasts and they both hit the arrogant prince. It caused immense pain and charred his flesh and reopened his wounds, while making new ones. Vegeta screamed once more, but this time it was a scream of agony and pain. The beam surrounded Vegeta and then exploded.  
  
The once powerful saiyan landed on the ground, still a supersaiyan but all his energy was drained. Back in the air the androids were pleased with this victory. With this win they could ensure their survival, as well as the earth's demise. "Think he's dead?" "I dunno... let's find out. Hehe" And with that, the androids decided to nuke the island. They fired blast upon blast upon blast into it. Somehow, Gohan was able to get out of the raging inferno that was scorching the remains of the fallen Z fighters.  
  
********************// 5 MIUTES PASS //***********************  
  
The androids left no part of the island unblasted. Then they began to take off. "Hey 17 didn't I hear you call me a bitch???" 18 said in a furious voice. "Uh..... I have no idea what your talking about... I swear i did nothing of the sort."  
  
On the decimated island nothing was alive anymore. Gohan got up, a little burned, but but none the less okay. First he walked over to where he could see Vegeta's body. " V... Vegeta, you there?" he whispered, allready knowing the answer. As he pulled the saiyan out of the rubble, he noticed that the valiant prince still had his fist clenched. A fighter to the end. Just the thought of having to break the news to Bulma was killing him. He then wished that he would have fought and died, instead of being the bearer of bad news. He looked into Vegeta's lifeless eyes and tears started to flow down his cheeks.  
  
Gohan said a prayer in Japenese and clapped his hands together. He then walked over to the area where his friends were killed. First he saw Piccolo, Decapitated and all. His sensai and best friend in the world, treated like nothing more than garbage. He then saw Tien and Chiaoutzu's bodies. The pale one had a hole through his little chest and Tien had a hole penetrated in his stomach. Gohan looked some more and found the beheaded body of Yamcha. Besides decapitation, Yamcha's arm was blasted off in the nuking process. Gohan proceeded to find his other best friend Krillin, who was barely recognizable anymore. His skin was fairly blackened and he was missing a leg.  
  
Gohan was crying fiercely now. This was so unfair. All his friends had been taken away from him. How could something this unfair have happened to him. All in a span of three blasted months his father and all his friends gone. Why did this have to happen. Why? Hate began to run through his mind and fury plagued his body. His muscles were twitching and his teeth were gritting together and chipping in the process. His hair began to float upwards in a familiar way. His eyes turned green and the transformation began. "Kr... Krillin, Piccolo. Your deaths won't be.... WONT BE IN VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in fury as golden energy spread around him. The bodies of his friend's floated into the air as Gohan continued to release more and more power. He let lose one more power filled scream of agony and it was finished. Gohan had become a supersaiyan.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Thus begins the story of Trunks's future. I won't spoil it for all of you... go out and buy the VHS tape "The Future of Trunks " if you wanna know the rest. So until my next story, see ya all I'm out. PEACE :o) 


End file.
